13 Listopada 1999
TVP 1 06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.40 Polacy w służbie pokoju - reportaż 07.55 Panna z mokrą głową (2/6): Uczył Marcin Marcina - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Kazimierz Tarnas, wyk. Paulina Tworzyańska, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Kondrat, Anna Milewska (25 min) 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany (emisja z teletekstem) 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 (emisja z teletekstem) 10.55 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Azyl - magazyn przyrodniczy 11.15 Kwadrans na kawę - magazyn 11.30 Reportaż Jedynki: Ucieczka od złego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 We własnym domu - magazyn 12.30 Świat po prostu 12.55 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.25 Szept prowincjonalny: Buty - program artystyczny 14.00 Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn - mecz Cersanit Nomi Kielce - Nobiles Anwil Włocławek 15.25 To jest Telewizja 15.40 Szalony wiek 16.05 Kronika Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 16.30 Miami 7 (11) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Andrew Margetson, wyk. Paul Cattermole, Jon Lee, Bradley McIntosh, Jo O'Meara (24 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Moda na sukces (987) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Wiecznie młody (Forever Young) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Jamie Lee Curtis, Elijah Wood, Isabel Glaaer (97 min) 21.55 Przeżyj to sam - piosenki z lat 80 (2) 22.45 Sportowa sobota 23.10 Brudny Harry (Dirty Harry) - film sensacyjny, USA 1971, reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Harry Guardino, John Vernon, John Larch (98 min) 00.50 Klan (265,266,267) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (75 min) (powt.) 02.10 Filmowe zbliżenia - Włochy: Głęboka czerwień (Profondo rosso) - thriller, Włochy 1975, reż. Dario Argento, wyk. Davd Hemmings, Daria Nicolodi, Gabriele Lavia, Macha Meril (101 min) 03.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia - w świecie ciszy (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Koszerny smak - magazyn kulinarny 10.20 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 11.05 Nasz Charly (15): Burzliwy weekend - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 12.00 Kino bez rodziców - Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera: Flinstonowie, Pies Huckelburry - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (102): Nigdy nie trać nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 13.00 Na przeciwległych biegunach - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 13.55 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.20 Familiada - teleturniej 14.55 Złotopolscy (177): Staż - telenowela, Polska 1999 15.25 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 16.10 Polskie drogi (11-ost.): W obronie własnej - serial wojenny, Polska 1978, 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Program rozrywkowy 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Góralu, czy ci nie żal - czyli karczma góralska (1) - program rozrywkowy 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Skok na Brinka (The Brink's Job) - film sensacyjny, USA 1978 23.30 Kobiety Hollywood'u (2/4): Seks i sukcesy - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1994 00.25 Koncert jesienny - koncert 01.10 Archiwum zagłady (Doomwatch - Winter Angel) - film SF, W. Bryt. 1998 02.50 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 Płatki - serial animowany 07.30 Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.15 Agro fakty 08.30 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 09.00 Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997 09.40 Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 Dom moich synów - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1975 11.05 Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Zaśnij przy śpiewie aniołów - film dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.00 W kręgu wiary 14.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 Karino (9/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975 16.00 Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Telemost 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.35 Trendy i owędy - magazyn 19.00 Studio sport: Finał Turnieju Nike Junior Tour 19.30 Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997 20.35 Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Oblicza kultury 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 Księżniczka na grochu - film obyczajowy, Ukraina 1997 23.50 Koncert finałowy III Festiwalu Od Galicji do Bałkanów Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Kosmiczne wojny (21) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.25 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 08.50 Power Rangers (133) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.55 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (132) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 10.50 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów w Piłce Nożnej - mecz Polska - USA 12.35 Rio Bravo - western, USA 1959 15.00 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Jezioro marzeń (Dawson's Creek) (24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997-98 18.10 Baza Pensacola (Pensacola) (33) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997-98 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (14) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 Miodowe lata (11) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (2) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 21.30 Kurier specjalny - magazyn reporterów 22.00 Scanner Cop - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 23.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.45 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (25) - serial, USA 1994 00.15 Playboy - serial erotyczny 01.15 Tylko patrz (Eros: Watch Me) - film erotyczny, USA 1995 02.50 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kraina snu (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (7) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Szalony świat (22) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.30 USA High (6) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 12.00 Słomiany wdowiec (Seven Years Itch) - komedia, USA 1955 14.00 Terry i Kate (9) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 15.00 Przystań Hubbardów (10) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 16.00 Zatoka szczęścia (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Modelki (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 21.35 Ośmiorniczka (Octopussy) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1983 00.10 Włącz się do gry (Destiny Turnas on the Radio) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 02.05 Spotkania z panią domu - magazyn dla kobiet 02.35 Śmiertelna pokusa (Per Odio Per Amore) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1991 04.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.20 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przygodowy, USA 1982, wyk. Stephen Collins, Caitlin O'Heaney, Jeff MacKay, Roddy McDowell (50 min) 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.20 Moje drugie ja - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 10.45 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przygodowy, USA 1982, wyk. Stephen Collins, Caitlin O'Heaney, Jeff MacKay, Roddy McDowell (50 min) 11.35 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 12.25 Myjnia samochodowa (Car Wash) - komedia, USA 1976, reż. Michael Schultz, wyk. Richard Pryor, Franklin Ajaye, Sully Boyar, Ivan Dixon (92 min) 14.05 Detektywi - serial komediowy, W. Brytania, wyk. Jasper Carrot, Robert Powell, George Sewell (30 min) 14.35 Tata major - serial komediowy, USA 1989, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Jon Cypher, Marlon Archey, Nicole Dubuc (25 min) 15.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 15.25 Lista zobowiązań - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995, wyk. Richard Grieco, Andy Bumatai, Gates McFadden, Nia Peeples (50 min) 16.15 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998, wyk. Elizabeth Gracen, Paul Johansson, Patricia Gage (50 min) 17.10 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (50 min) 18.00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (50 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Opętani szaleństwem (The Rage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Gary Busey, David Carradine, Kristen Cloke, Lorenzo Lamas (90 min) 21.45 Bez strachu (No Contest) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Andrew Clay, Robert Davi, Shannon Tweed, Roddy Piper (89 min) 23.30 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 00.00 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Frank Pellegrino (35 min) 00.45 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (50 min) 01.30 Opętani szaleństwem (The Rage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Gary Busey, David Carradine, Kristen Cloke, Lorenzo Lamas (90 min) (powt.) 03.00 Bez strachu (No Contest) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Andrew Clay, Robert Davi, Shannon Tweed, Roddy Piper (89 min) (powt.) 04.35 Myjnia samochodowa (Car Wash) - komedia, USA 1976, reż. Michael Schultz, wyk. Richard Pryor, Franklin Ajaye, Sully Boyar, Ivan Dixon (92 min) (powt.) 06.10 Teledyski TV Polonia 06.00 W labiryncie (77,78): W ostatniej chwili, Pan mnie nie poznaje - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (52 min) 06.50 Mój ślad: Jerzy Duda-Gracz (powt.) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (259,260,261) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (75 min) (powt.) 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 09.45 Autoportrety we wnętrzu: Ewa Trafna - program Róży Fabianowskiej 10.00 Dzieje kultury polskiej (6): Sny o potędze - serial dokumentalny Rafała Grupińskiego 10.50 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Nie tylko dla najmłodszych: Poznańskie słowiki - film obyczajowy, Polska 1966, reż. Hieronim Przybył, wyk. Paweł Jankowski, Ewa Wawrzoń, Krzysztof Chamiec, Jan Machulski (84 min) 13.30 Na skrzydłach Ikara (10): Naukowcy lotnictwu - program Tomasza Białoszewskiego i Lecha Mleczki 14.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Wakacje (1/4): Nas czterech - serial przygodowy, Polska 1977, reż. Anette Olsen, wyk. Jacek Otfinowski, Michał Juszczakiewicz, Jacek Kęcik, Henryk Talar (53 min) 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 A to Polska właśnie: Sanok - reportaż Andrzeja Kotkowskiego 18.15 Czterdziestolatek (11/21): Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Roman Kłosowski (40 min) 18.55 Mój ślad: Gustaw Holoubek 19.15 Dobranocka: Opowieści taty Bobra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Limuzyna Daimler-Benz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Filip Bajon, wyk. Michał Bajor, Piotr Bajor, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Maja Komorowska (92 min) 21.30 Złote przeboje (2) - koncert, wyk. Maryla Rodowicz, Łucja Prus, Krzysztof Krawczyk, Halina Frąckowiak 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Kto ma tyle wdzięku co ja... - jubileusz Danuty Rinn (1) 00.00 Sportowa sobota 00.20 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.25 Czterdziestolatek (11/21): Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 01.10 Mój ślad: Gustaw Holoubek (powt.) 01.15 Opowieści taty Bobra - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Limuzyna Daimler-Benz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Filip Bajon, wyk. Michał Bajor, Piotr Bajor, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Maja Komorowska (92 min) (powt.) 03.30 Złote przeboje (2) - koncert, wyk. Maryla Rodowicz, Łucja Prus, Krzysztof Krawczyk, Halina Frąckowiak (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 A to Polska właśnie: Sanok - reportaż (powt.) 05.50 Wieści polonijne (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 07.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 07.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 08.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (73) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 09.00 Robocop (6) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 10.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (43) - serial animowany 10.30 Dennis rozrabiaka (3) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (32) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Jovit Shaw, Antonia Prebble, Simon James, Ben Revell (25 min) 11.30 Komputerowy świat (VR. 5) (8) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Adam Cherry, wyk. Lori Singer, Will Patton, Anthony Head, David McCallum (50 min) (powt.) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (98) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (98) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.00 Małe potwory (Little Monsters) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Richard Alan Greenberg, wyk. Fred Savage, Howie Mandel, Margaret Whitton, Rick Ducommun (97 min) 17.50 Reportaż 18.00 Robocop (7) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 19.00 Policjanci (5) - serial kryminalny, Polska 1999, reż. Łukasz Wylężałek, wyk. Tadeusz Huk, Radosław Pazura, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Dorota Kamińska (50 min) 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów w Piłce Nożnej - mecz Nowa Zelandia - Urugwaj 21.50 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.50 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 23.15 Piwne rozmowy braci McMullen (Brothers McMullen) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Edwards Burns, wyk. Edwards Burns, Jack Mulcahy, Mickey McGlone, Connie Britton (94 min) 01.05 Teksas po drugiej stronie rzeki (Texas Across the River) - western, USA 1966, reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. Dean Martin, Alain Delon, Joey Bishop, Rosemary Forsyth (101 min) (powt.) 02.50 Disco Relax 03.50 Pożegnanie Nasza TV Bryza 06.15 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.20 Jak obyczaj każe... 06.35 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 06.50 Talent program - program muzyczny 07.05 Aktualności 07.20 Interwencje 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Szczecin 2000 - program publicystyczny 13.00 Zastrzelić Elizabeth (Shooting Elizabeth) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. Jeff Goldblum, Mimi Rogers, Burt Kwouk, Ernesto Alterio (92 min) 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Wojownik karate - serial 17.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 18.35 Aktualności 18.50 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Opętani szaleństwem (The Rage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Gary Busey, David Carradine, Kristen Cloke, Lorenzo Lamas (90 min) 21.45 Ogień - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Aktualności 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 23.10 Uświęcone morderstwo (Murder Ordained) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Keith Carradine, JoBeth Williams, Terry Kinney, Guy Boyd (90 min) 00.40 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 01.10 Program na niedzielę 01.15 Teleinformator HBO 04.15 Zasadzka na diabelskiej wyspie (Shadow Warriors) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Lamar Card, wyk. Carl Weathers, Shannon Tweed, Martin Kove, Trevor Goddard (90 min) 05.50 Na planie filmu Kula - film dokumentalny 06.25 Squanto - Ostatni wielki wojownik (Squanto. A Warrior's Tale) - film historyczny, USA 1989, reż. Xavier Koller, wyk. Adam Beach, Eric Schweig (97 min) 08.05 Ryzykowna decyzja (Final Descent) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Robert Urich, Annette O'Toole, John De Lancie, Jim Byrnes (87 min) 09.35 Chłopcy panny Evers (Miss Evers' Boys) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Alfre Woodard, Laurence Fishburne, Craig Sheffer, Joe Morton (113 min) 11.35 The Commitments - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania/USA 1991, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Robert Arkins, Michael Aherne, Angeline Ball, Andrew Strong (112 min) 13.30 Hamlet - dramat kostiumowy, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Kenneth Branagh, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Julie Christie, Derek Jacobi, Richard Briers (120 min) 15.35 Aniołek (Undercover Angel) - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Bryan Michael Stoller, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Dean Winters, Casey Kasem, Emily Mae Young (90 min) 17.10 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 17.40 Lepiej być nie może (As Good as it Gets) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997, reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Helen Hunt, Greg Kinnear, Cuba Gooding Jr (132 min) 20.00 Duch i Mrok (The Ghost and the Darkness) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Stephen Hopkins, wyk. Michael Douglas, Val Kilmer, Bernard Hill, John Kani (105 min) 21.50 Mój olbrzym (My Giant) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Michael Lehmann, wyk. Billy Crystal, Gheorghe Mursean, Joanna Pacuła (97 min) 23.30 Wyznania w taksówce 5 - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 00.25 Tango i Cash (Tango & Cash) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Andrei Konchalovsky, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Kurt Russell, Jack Palance, Teri Hatcher (99 min) 02.10 Halloween 6. Zemsta Michaela Myersa (Halloween. The Curse of Michael Myers) - horror, USA 1995, reż. Joe Chappelle, wyk. Donald Pleasence, Paul Rudd, Marianne Hagan, Mitchell Ryan (84 min) 03.40 Komórki do wynajęcia (Bedrooms and Hallways) - komedia, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Rose Troche, wyk. Kevin McKidd, Hugo Weaving, Jennifer Ehle, Simon Callow (96 min) Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.45 Ktoś za drzwiami (Someone Behind the Door) - film kryminalny, Francja 1971, reż. Nicolas Gessner, wyk. Charles Bronson, Anthony Perkins, Jill Ireland, Henri Garcin (97 min) 10.20 Wrestling - magazyn sportowy 11.10 Dzieci kłamstwa - film fabularny 12.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 14.25 Zbrukany anioł (Sale comme un ange) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1991, reż. Catherine Breillat, wyk. Cloude Brasseur, Nils Tavernier, Roland Amstutz, Cloude-Jean Philippe (105 min) 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 17.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.20 Ameryka w potrzasku (Amerique enotage) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Francja 1991, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Daniel Gelin, Jeff Fahey, Alice Krige, Valerie Kaprisky (89 min) 19.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.05 Ameryka w potrzasku (Amerique enotage) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Francja 1991, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Daniel Gelin, Jeff Fahey, Alice Krige, Valerie Kaprisky (89 min) 22.35 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Krecica - film obyczajowy, Francja 00.35 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.00 Nudysta nauczycielem - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy, reż. Flavio Mogherini, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Magali Noel, Janet Agren (100 min) 02.45 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.25 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 12.50 Young Duke - serial, USA, reż. Rob Word, wyk. John Wayne 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.25 Podróże marzeń: Tunezja 18.55 Eurovillage 19.30 Young Duke - serial, USA, reż. Rob Word, wyk. John Wayne 20.00 Opętanie - film fabularny 21.30 Młoda Lukrecja - film erotyczny, Włochy, reż. Luciano Ercoli, wyk. Simonetta Stefanelli, Ettore Mani, Massimo Foschi (90 min) 00.30 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Muzyczny kufer - program muzyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy, USA 1958 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Przynęta - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy, USA 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - forum dyskusyjne dla młodzieży 17.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy, USA 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Yancy Derringer - serial kryminalny, USA 1958 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Peggy Su - komedia, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Francis-Ann Solomon, wyk. Pamela Oei, Pamela Oei, Glen Goei, Jacqui Chan (90 min) 23.00 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Sposób na bestseller (The Big Slice) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1990, reż. John Bradshaw, wyk. Casey Siemaszko, Leslie Hope, Justin Louis, Kenneth Welsh (85 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Rocklista - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Big Cyc 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Na Scenie: New Order 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Anita Lipnicka 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 20.50 Club Atomix 21.00 Klub MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 08.00 Biały szejk (Lo Sceicco bianco) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1951, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Brunella Bova, Leopoldo Triste, Giulietta Masina (90 min) 09.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 10.00 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (90 min) 11.40 Charlie Chaplin 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Jesteśmy aniołami - złoty pył (Noi siamo angeli - Polvere) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (94 min) 14.10 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 14.50 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 16.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 17.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Sympatyczna trójka - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1974, reż. Francis Girod, wyk. Philippe Brizzard, Andrea Ferreol, Monica Fiorentini, Michel Piccoli (100 min) 19.10 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 20.20 Każdy widz na wagę złota - komedia, USA, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman (100 min) 22.10 Charlie Chaplin 22.40 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy (Dark Star) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Brian Narelle, Andreijah Pahich, Carl Kuniholm, Dan O'Bannon (80 min) 00.10 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 00.40 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 01.10 Hrabia Max (Il conte Max) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1957, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Vittorio de Sica, Tina Pica, Anne Vernon (99 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.05 Syberyjscy koczownicy 07.10 Wielkie wystawy: Puvis de Chavannes 07.35 Harlemska szkoła stepowania 08.35 Pod presją czasu 09.30 Hotel Deutchland 11.00 Rodzina Akbal 11.40 Wolność albo śmierć 12.30 Życie w pasie śmierci 13.05 Wschód w oczach zachodu (1/3): Era Pacyfiku 13.45 Etiopia w walce o niepodległość 14.45 Jazzowe inspiracje (1/13): Jak narodził się jazz 15.20 Wojna w przestworzach (10/13): Walka o panowanie w powietrzu 16.10 Dziewicza Australia - region Kimberley 17.05 Chaval 17.25 Szkoła od najmłodszych lat? 18.05 Mauretańskie karawany 18.35 Rozgrywki rodzinne Kena Drydena (1/4): Zwykli gracze 19.30 Manekiny 19.45 Woda - skuteczna broń 20.30 Wiek XX (2/13): Polityka przemocy 21.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (42) 22.15 John Berger: zatrzymane obrazy 23.15 Wojna chłopska 00.40 Podróże po Amazonii (2-ost.) TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Wieści - magazyn rolniczy 08.15 Magazyn rodzinny 08.35 Kartka z kalendarza 08.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 09.00 (WP) Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (35 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Dom moich synów - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1975, reż. Gerard Zalewski, wyk. Zofia Jaroszewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kamas (55 min) 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Zaśnij przy śpiewie aniołów - film dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Dokument wczoraj i dziś 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Karino (9/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Gość dnia 17.10 Magazyn osobliwości 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Reportaż Telewizji Białystok 19.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Turnieju Nike Junior Tour 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (35 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Klub Telewizji Białystok 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Klub Telewizji Białystok 22.00 (WP) Księżniczka na grochu - film obyczajowy, Ukraina 1997, reż. Wilen Nowak, wyk. Ołena Safonowa, Serhij Żyhunow (107 min) 23.50 (WP) Koncert finałowy III Festiwalu Od Galicji do Bałkanów TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn grudziądzki 08.30 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.00 (WP) Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (35 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Dom moich synów - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1975, reż. Gerard Zalewski, wyk. Zofia Jaroszewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kamas (55 min) 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Zaśnij przy śpiewie aniołów - film dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Karino (9/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Co w brzuchu piszczy - program medyczny dla dzieci 17.15 Szkoła od nowa - program edukacyjny 17.30 Artus - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Turnieju Nike Junior Tour 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (35 min) 20.35 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Za parawanem - magazyn mody 21.30 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Księżniczka na grochu - film obyczajowy, Ukraina 1997, reż. Wilen Nowak, wyk. Ołena Safonowa, Serhij Żyhunow (107 min) 23.50 (WP) Koncert finałowy III Festiwalu Od Galicji do Bałkanów 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.20 Panorama 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 (WP) Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (35 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Dom moich synów - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1975, reż. Gerard Zalewski, wyk. Zofia Jaroszewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kamas (55 min) 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Zaśnij przy śpiewie aniołów - film dokumentalny 12.30 Studio sport: Euroliga koszykówki - mecz Polpharma VBW Clima - Brno 13.20 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 13.55 Dozwolone od lat 40-stu - przeboje starszych nastolatków 14.10 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Karino (9/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Morskie opowieści 17.30 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi - program publicystyczny 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - kabaretowy program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Turnieju Nike Junior Tour 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (35 min) 20.35 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Księżniczka na grochu - film obyczajowy, Ukraina 1997, reż. Wilen Nowak, wyk. Ołena Safonowa, Serhij Żyhunow (107 min) 23.50 (WP) Koncert finałowy III Festiwalu Od Galicji do Bałkanów 00.35 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Śladami przeszłości - program Teresy Rel-Szeligowskiej 08.30 Opolski tydzień 08.50 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 09.00 (WP) Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (35 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Dom moich synów - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1975, reż. Gerard Zalewski, wyk. Zofia Jaroszewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kamas (55 min) 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Zaśnij przy śpiewie aniołów - film dokumentalny 12.30 Lama - teleturniej 13.00 Od Baroku do współczesności: Nowe organy w Katowicach Zawodziu 13.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 13.30 Teleliga '99 - teleturniej sportowy 14.00 Teatromania - program Krzysztofa Piotrowskiego 14.15 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Karino (9/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Co dzień - od święta - program kulturalny 17.30 I co dalej - teleturniej 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 18.30 Oj, ni ma jak Lwów - program Haliny Szymury 19.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Turnieju Nike Junior Tour 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (35 min) 20.35 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Persona - program Eweliny Puczek 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Księżniczka na grochu - film obyczajowy, Ukraina 1997, reż. Wilen Nowak, wyk. Ołena Safonowa, Serhij Żyhunow (107 min) 23.50 (WP) Koncert finałowy III Festiwalu Od Galicji do Bałkanów 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 08.30 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.00 (WP) Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (35 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Dom moich synów - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1975, reż. Gerard Zalewski, wyk. Zofia Jaroszewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kamas (55 min) 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Zaśnij przy śpiewie aniołów - film dokumentalny 12.30 Jan Sebastian Bach - koncert muzyki poważnej 13.25 Reportaż z Afryki 13.45 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 14.15 Lekcje języka angielskiego 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Karino (9/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Reportaż kulturalny 17.30 Portrety: Barbara Świątek - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Pełna kultura: Beata Kozidrak 19.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Turnieju Nike Junior Tour 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (35 min) 20.35 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Marginałki - program kabaretowy 21.15 Mały jazz 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Księżniczka na grochu - film obyczajowy, Ukraina 1997, reż. Wilen Nowak, wyk. Ołena Safonowa, Serhij Żyhunow (107 min) 23.50 (WP) Koncert finałowy III Festiwalu Od Galicji do Bałkanów 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Rodzinne dzień dobry 08.30 Czarodziejska podróż 08.50 Ogrody botaniczne 09.00 (WP) Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (35 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Dom moich synów - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1975, reż. Gerard Zalewski, wyk. Zofia Jaroszewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kamas (55 min) 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Zaśnij przy śpiewie aniołów - film dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Karino (9/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Spoko - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.20 Na fali - talk show 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Ogrody botaniczne 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Turnieju Nike Junior Tour 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (35 min) 20.35 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Studio sport 21.45 Bywalec - Łódzkie wiadomości towarzyskie 22.00 (WP) Księżniczka na grochu - film obyczajowy, Ukraina 1997, reż. Wilen Nowak, wyk. Ołena Safonowa, Serhij Żyhunow (107 min) 23.50 (WP) Koncert finałowy III Festiwalu Od Galicji do Bałkanów 00.35 Program na niedzielę TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności poranne 08.10 Magazyn katolicki 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 (WP) Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (35 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Dom moich synów - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1975, reż. Gerard Zalewski, wyk. Zofia Jaroszewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kamas (55 min) 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Zaśnij przy śpiewie aniołów - film dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Karino (9/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Uczniowie Bardiniego - film dokumentalny 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 18.30 Jakucja - złoto Tajgi - film dokumentalny 18.45 Gawędy ziemiańskie 19.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Turnieju Nike Junior Tour 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (35 min) 20.35 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Muzyczne prezentacje 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - felieton 22.00 (WP) Księżniczka na grochu - film obyczajowy, Ukraina 1997, reż. Wilen Nowak, wyk. Ołena Safonowa, Serhij Żyhunow (107 min) 23.50 (WP) Koncert finałowy III Festiwalu Od Galicji do Bałkanów 00.35 Program na niedzielę TV Toya 08.30 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 08.35 Robotnicy 1971: Nic o nas bez nas - film dokumentalny 09.20 Krótki życiorys - film dokumentalny 09.50 Pożar 10.00 Przegląd prasy katolickiej 10.10 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.20 Magazyn filmowy TOYA 10.40 Migawka - program publicystyczny 11.00 Skarb starego zamku - film dla dzieci 12.20 Hot-dogi - komedia 12.30 Kochliwy kelner na ślizgawce - komedia 12.50 Czas sępa 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Kotłownia - program muzyczny 14.30 Toyaki - program dla dzieci 14.45 Instytut Europejski w Łodzi - reportaż 15.00 Serial 16.00 Podróżnicy - serial dokumentalny 16.15 Nie wolno 16.30 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 16.45 Dla ciebie - program poradnikowy 17.15 Raport medyczny 17.40 Ręka 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 18.00 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 18.30 Modelki - serial dokumentalny 19.30 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie, Reksio, Kot, który nienawidził ludzi - filmy dla dzieci 20.30 Trzynasta misja - film sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 22.15 Morskie opowieści - program popularnonaukowy 22.40 W murach 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Vigor 07.05 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Rodzinne spotkania 12.45 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 13.00 Zastrzelić Elizabeth (Shooting Elizabeth) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. Jeff Goldblum, Mimi Rogers, Burt Kwouk, Ernesto Alterio (92 min) 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Wojownik karate - serial 17.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Od soboty do soboty 18.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Opętani szaleństwem (The Rage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Gary Busey, David Carradine, Kristen Cloke, Lorenzo Lamas (90 min) 21.45 Ogień - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Sport - Express 23.10 Uświęcone morderstwo (Murder Ordained) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Keith Carradine, JoBeth Williams, Terry Kinney, Guy Boyd (90 min) 00.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.00 Sport - Express 01.05 Od soboty do soboty 01.35 Rodzinne spotkania 01.50 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 02.05 Program na niedzielę 02.10 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.30 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 06.35 Wczoraj - magazyn publicystyczny 07.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.05 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 13.00 Zastrzelić Elizabeth (Shooting Elizabeth) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. Jeff Goldblum, Mimi Rogers, Burt Kwouk, Ernesto Alterio (92 min) 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Wojownik karate - serial 17.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 18.05 Czas dla Wrocławia - talk show 18.35 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Opętani szaleństwem (The Rage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Gary Busey, David Carradine, Kristen Cloke, Lorenzo Lamas (90 min) 21.45 Ogień - serial obyczajowy 22.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 23.10 Uświęcone morderstwo (Murder Ordained) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Keith Carradine, JoBeth Williams, Terry Kinney, Guy Boyd (90 min) 00.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Kinoteka - magazyn 12.50 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 13.20 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 13.50 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial sensacyjny 14.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 15.00 TV Shop 15.15 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Daijla - film kostiumowy, Francja 17.00 Jesień, jesień... - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Rozmowy z... 20.00 Golfiarz z przypadku - komedia, Szwecja 1992, reż. Lasse Aberg/Bo Jonsson, wyk. Lasse Aberg, Jon Skolmen, Mats Bergman, Jimmy Logan (100 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Perfumy (Perfume) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Roland S. Jefferson, wyk. Kathleen Bradley Overton, Shy Jefferson, Ted Lange, Lynn Marlin (93 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Pandemonium - komedia, Australia 1988, reż. Haydn Keenan, wyk. David Argue, Mercia Deane-Johns, Amanda Dole, Gary Foley (88 min) 01.25 Program na niedzielę 01.30 BTV nocą WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Informator miejski 08.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.30 Robotnicy 1971: Nic o nas bez nas - film dokumentalny 09.25 Krótki życiorys - film dokumentalny 10.00 Vademecum leasingowe 10.15 Program lokalny 10.45 Informator miejski 11.00 Skarb starego zamku - film dla dzieci 12.25 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 12.45 Informator miejski 13.00 Anastazja - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Kot tchórzem podszyty - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Port lotniczy - serial sensacyjny 15.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.10 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Weterynarz z ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 17.20 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.20 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 18.30 Modelki - serial dokumentalny 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Kot, który nienawidził ludzi - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Narkodolar (Narco Dollar) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Jose Mari Avellana, wyk. Leo Damian, Paolo Tocha, Liza Kahofer, Marcia Karr (90 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Studio sport TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.00 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Program lokalny 13.00 Zastrzelić Elizabeth (Shooting Elizabeth) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. Jeff Goldblum, Mimi Rogers, Burt Kwouk, Ernesto Alterio (92 min) 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Wojownik karate - serial 17.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn historyczny 18.15 Od słowa do słowa 18.30 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Opętani szaleństwem (The Rage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Gary Busey, David Carradine, Kristen Cloke, Lorenzo Lamas (90 min) 21.45 Ogień - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Informacje TV-51 23.10 Uświęcone morderstwo (Murder Ordained) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Keith Carradine, JoBeth Williams, Terry Kinney, Guy Boyd (90 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Mała droga - film dokumentalny 09.45 Dziura ozonowa - program popularnonaukowy 10.00 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 10.10 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 10.25 Spotkanie ze sztuką: Maryja i Konfederacja Barska w twórczości Jacka Kowalskiego - program muzyczny 10.50 Zakony kościelne w 2000 roku - relacja 11.10 Jan Paweł I - film dokumentalny 11.35 Dzieci - dzieciom - film dokumentalny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Marcelino chleb i wino - film fabularny 13.30 Ścieżki kultury: Sztuka gotyku - magazyn kulturalny 13.55 Bezdomni? - reportaż 14.05 Jest Polska, jest Sejm - felieton 14.15 Indie - ziemia Hindusów - program edukacyjny 14.45 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 15.00 Różaniec: część chwalebna 15.25 Joni w Polsce - reportaż 16.15 Gość w studiu 16.25 Ojciec Pio - film dokumentalny 16.50 Gość w studiu 17.00 Preparaty Ojca Szeligi - film dokumentalny 17.30 Gość w studiu 17.40 Jana Kucza wieczne szukanie - film dokumentalny 18.00 Wiadomości regionalne 18.10 Gość w studiu 18.25 Muzyczne okienko 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 I co było dalej?: Pingwin samotnik - program dla dzieci 19.40 Dwa domy - film dokumentalny 20.00 Koncert życzeń 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Jakub - film fabularny 22.30 Program na niedzielę ORT 04.00 Wiadomości 04.10 Słowo duszpasterskie metropolity Kiryłła 04.25 Domowa biblioteka 04.40 Wszystkie podróże Jacquesa Costeau - serial przyrodniczy 05.30 Graj, kochana harmonio! 06.00 Wiadomości 06.10 Smak 06.30 Program 100% 07.00 Alf - serial komediowy 07.30 Poranna poczta 08.10 Służyli dwaj towarzysze (Służili dwa towariszcza) - film fabularny, ZSRR 1968, reż. Jewgienij Kariełow, wyk. Rolan Bykow, Oleg Jankowskij, Anatolij Papanow, Ałła Demidowa (99 min) 10.05 W świecie zwierząt 10.45 Rosyjskie muzeum - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Wiadomości 11.10 Nieśmiertelny (Highlander) - serial, USA 1992 12.00 Multazbuka 12.35 Nieposkromiony Rolan - program poświęcony Rolanowi Bykowowi 13.15 Temat - program publicystyczny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.10 Na luzie - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Wesołe historyjki z gazety Erałasz 15.10 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Claude Gensac, Jean Lefebvre (97 min) 17.00 Wriema 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Dziewczyna gangstera (Mad Dog and Glory) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993, reż. John McNaughton, wyk. Robert De Niro, Uma Thurman, Bill Murray, David Caruso (96 min) 19.50 Biała intryga (White Mischief) - dramat obyczajowy,W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Michael Radford, wyk. Charles Dance, Saram Miles, John Hurt, Greta Scacchi (105 min) 21.45 Program na niedzielę Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks (11) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '99 (powt.) 05.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 06.00 (na żywo) Golf: Turniej Johnny Walker Classic w Taipeh 10.00 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 10.30 Poza kontrolą (7) - magazyn (powt.) 10.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 11.15 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 12.15 Touchdown - magazyn (powt.) 12.45 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski 13.15 Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Nascar w Phoenix 14.00 (na żywo) Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: PŚ w Inzell 16.00 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 17.00 Takeshi's Castle (37) 17.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.00 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 19.00 Gillette World Sport Special 19.30 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 19.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.00 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Euro 2000 - mecz Irlandia - Turcja 21.55 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.05 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Hiszpania - Brazylia 00.00 Sport motocyklowy: Halowy supercross w Stuttgarcie 01.00 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.30 Wrestling: WCW Nitro Arte 19.00 Tydzień 50 lat temu (536) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 (43 min) 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.05 W otwarte karty - magazyn publicystyki międzynarodowej 20.15 Czarna Żmija (15): Szlachectwo niszczy - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1985 20.45 Pewnego razu w Mezopotamii - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 21.40 Metropolis - magazyn kulturalny 22.40 Les clients d'Avrenos - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Philippe Venault, wyk. Jacques Gamblin, Carlotta Natoli, Claire Borotra, Ismail Incekara (100 min) 00.20 Music Planet: This songs for you - film dokumentalny 01.15 Den tatuerade änkan - film obyczajowy, Szwecja 1998, reż. Lars Molin, wyk. Mona Malm, Erland Josephson, Sven Wolter (99 min) (powt.) Br 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 08.15 Nasz kraj - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 09.00 Dziś w teleszkole - program edukacyjny 09.30 Język niemiecki: Literatura w powojennych Niemczech - program edukacyjny (powt.) 10.00 (na żywo) Nagroda im. Franza-Josefa Straußa - Przyjaciel Narodu Niemieckiego - transmisja z wręczenia tegorocznej nagrody George Bushowi 12.30 Matematyka - program edukacyjny 13.00 Język angielski: Distribution - program edukacyjny 13.30 Lindenstraße (727) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 14.00 My w Bawarii - magazyn regionalny 16.00 52 stopy poniżej poziomu morza - film dokumentalny 17.00 Rundschau - wiadomości 17.05 Sport w sobotę - magazyn sportowy 17.25 Dzwony z kościoła w Untermenzing - program religijny 17.30 Czas dla Bawarii - magazyn regionalny 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości 18.05 Między Spessart i Karwendel - program regionalny 18.43 Program na wieczór 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości 19.00 Daleki dziki świat: Pustynia gepardów - film przyrodniczy 19.45 Sztuka i nie sztuka - magazyn kulturalny 20.15 Kultury świata: Kyoto i kultura zen - film dokumentalny 21.15 Rundschau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.30 Dyskretny urok Hansa Magnusa Enzensbergera - film dokumentalny 22.15 Teleclub: Mięzynarodowy Festiwal Filmów Krótkometrazowych w Regensburgu - filmy krótkometrażowe 23.45 Rundschau - wiadomości 23.50 Teleclub: Mięzynarodowy Festiwal Filmów Krótkometrazowych w Regensburgu - filmy krótkometrażowe 01.20 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny Kabel 1 05.05 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1973 05.30 Miasto bez maski - serial kryminalny, USA 1963 06.20 Nietykalni - serial kryminalny 1959 07.15 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 08.15 I Spy - serial kryminalny, USA 1967 09.30 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy - serial przygodowy, USA 1958 10.25 The High Chaparral - serial przygodowy, USA 1967 11.25 Wojownik Flap (Last Warrior) - western, USA 1970, reż. Carol Reed, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Claude Arkins, Tony Bill, Shelley Winters (101 min) 13.25 The Virginian - serial przygodowy, USA 1962 14.35 Tarzan and the Great River - film przygodowy, USA 1967, reż. Robert Day, wyk. Mike Henry, Jan Murray, Manuel Padilla, Diana Millay (84 min) 16.20 Lydia Bailey - film przygodowy, USA 1951, reż. Jean Negulesco, wyk. Dale Robertson, Anne Francis, Charles Korvin, Fred Cavens (84 min) 18.05 Wiadomości 18.15 Lekarz pogotowia - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1993 19.15 Loteria - serial obyczajowy, USA 1983 20.15 Ensign Pulver - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Joshua Logan, wyk. Robert Walker, Burl Ives, Walter Matthau, Tommy Sands (100 min) 22.20 Serce robota (Project: Tin Man) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. Hunt Block, Catherine Mary Stewart, Leon Russom, Beau Billingslea (90 min) 23.40 Wiadomości 23.45 Future Force (Future Zone) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. David A. Prior, wyk. David Carradine, Ted Prior, Patrick Cullington, Gail Jensen (75 min) 01.15 Deadly Weapon - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1994, reż. James Lloyd, wyk. Rob Freeman, John Savage, Veronica Cortez, Gaspar Gonzales (91 min) 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Nocna zmiana (Night Shift) - komedia, USA 1982, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Henry Winkler, Michael Keaton, Shelley Long, Gina Hecht (101 min) Mdr 05.15 Po czwartej - magazyn popołudniowy (powt.) 07.10 Program lokalny 07.40 artour - magazyn kulturalny 08.10 SUPER ILLU TV - magazyn dla wszystkich 08.40 Teledyski - program muzyczny 08.45 Zoo & Co - program przyrodniczy 09.15 Piosenki tak piękne jak Północ - program muzyczny 10.00 Widzieć - nie słyszeć - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 10.30 SachsenSpiegel - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Sachsen-Anhalt dziś - magazyn regionalny 11.30 Thüringen Journal - magazyn regionalny 12.00 Trzy panie od grilla (Drei Damen vom Grill) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1978, wyk. Brigitte Mira 12.25 Teleteka-Telegram - program poradnikowy 12.30 Jesień przebojów - niemieckie hity non stop - program muzyczny 13.15 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 13.45 Powrót Gangu Olsena - reportaż 14.30 Między nami - talk show 16.00 Sport na Wschodzie - magazyn sportowy 17.30 Tele-Bingo - teleturniej 18.00 Odkrywamy u nas - program krajoznawczy 18.15 Podróżując po Saksonii - magazyn krajoznawczy 18.45 Dźwięki dzwonów - program religijny 18.52 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Program lokalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 Je t'aime: Poznajmy się w telewizji - magazyn matrymonialny 20.15 Święto muzyki marszowej w Berlinie - program muzyczny 22.00 MDR aktuell - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22.15 Niedyskrecje - magazyn otwartych pytań 23.35 Telefon 110 - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1990, reż. Ursula Bonhof, wyk. Helmut Schellhardt, Lutz Rieman, Werner Godemann (72 min) 23.45 Długa noc Piaskowego Dziadka - hity czterdziestolecia - program rozrywkowy 05.45 Piaskowy Dziadku, kocham się - program rozrywkowy Nord 3 06.00 Trans Canada (1): Nova Scotia - film dokumentalny 06.30 Być spadkobierczynią - bardzo chętnie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1984 (powt.) 07.00 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 07.30 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Straszne opowieści - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1975 12.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 13.00 N3 Klasyka: Muzyka kameralna na dworze w Hasselburgu - program muzyczny 14.00 Katastrofa Titanica - reportaż 14.45 Wyprawy do sztuki: Johannes Michler - film dokumentalny 15.00 Ghost Town - western, USA 1955, reż. Allen H. Miner, wyk. Kent Taylor, John Smith, Marian Carr, John Doucette (74 min) 16.15 Von hüben nach drüben - film dokumentalny 17.00 Sport 3: Piłka nożna - magazyn piłkarski 17.30 N3 Podróż: Świat kolei żelaznych (2/7) - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 18.30 NORDtuor - magazyn podróżniczy 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Morskie melodie - program muzyczny z udziałem Wilhelma Wiebena 22.00 Heidelberski romans (Heidelberger Romanze) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1951, reż. Paul Verhoeven, wyk. O.W. Fischer, Liselotte Pulver, Hans Leibelt, Gardy Granass (94 min) 23.35 Dwaj mężczyźni i kobiety - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 00.25 Noc Ulicy Sezamkowej - program rozrywkowy 03.40 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 04.10 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 04.25 Teatrzyk jarmarczny - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 05.10 Telegra Pro 7 05.40 Scooby Doo & Scrappy Doo - serial animowany 06.10 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany 06.35 Dragon Flyz - serial animowany 07.00 Waynehead - serial animowany 07.25 Ventura - Psi detektyw - serial animowany 07.55 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 08.20 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 08.45 Zoo Cup - serial animowany 08.50 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial animowany 09.20 Magik - serial animowany 09.50 Robocop - serial animowany 10.15 Batman - serial animowany 10.45 Superman - serial animowany 11.10 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1992 12.05 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1995 12.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 13.30 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy, USA 1997 14.00 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 14.30 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1997 15.00 Pacific Blue - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 16.00 Supergrupa - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 17.00 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 18.00 Róże od byłego męża - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.00 Talk, Talk, Talk - talk show 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills 2 (Beverly Hills Cop 2) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1987, reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Judge Reinhold, Brigitte Nielsen, Jurgen Prochnow (102 min) 22.25 Pełny magazynek (Full Metal Jacket) - dramat wojenny, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Stanley Kubrick, wyk. Matthew Modine, Adam Baldwin, Vincent d'Onofrio, Lee Ermey (112 min) 00.40 TV total - magazyn telewizyjny 01.40 Quatsch Comedy Club - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 02.55 Switch - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 03.25 Komiksowy morderca (Slam Dance) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Tom Hulce, Mary Mastrantonio, Virginia Madsen, Harry Dean Stanton (100 min) Rtl 05.50 Noozles - serial animowany 06.10 Wishbone - serial animowany 06.40 Barney i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.05 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 07.30 Lucky Luke - serial animowany 08.00 Brygada RR - serial animowany 08.30 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.35 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.45 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 09.15 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.20 Disney's Pepper Ann - serial animowany 09.40 Disney Club & Fab 5 - magazyn dla dzieci 09.45 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.55 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 10.25 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.30 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 10.35 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 11.00 Power Rangers - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 11.25 Catdog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 11.50 Rocko's Modern Life - serial animowany, USA 1993/96 12.20 Bless This House - serial komediowy, USA 1995/96 12.45 Moesha - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 13.10 Krok za krokiem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 13.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.05 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 15.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 16.50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 17.45 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 20.15 RTL Soap Show - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Karl Dall Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.00 Świat Verony - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.55 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1997/98 00.20 7 dni - 7 głów - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.10 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 (powt.) 02.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.50 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 03.35 House of Buggin' - serial komediowy, USA 1995 04.50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) Sat 1 03.13 Harald Schmidt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.25 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 (powt.) 05.15 Ricky (powt.) 06.05 Vera w południe (powt.) 06.55 Szczera prawda! (powt.) 07.25 Powerteam - serial animowany, USA 1978 08.15 Kapitan Simian i kosmiczne małpy - serial animowany, USA 1991 08.40 Flinstonowie - serial animowany, USA 1993 09.30 Centurionowie - serial animowany, USA 1986 09.55 Tick - serial animowany, USA 1996 10.20 Extreme Ghostbusters - serial animowany, USA 1997 10.45 Godzilla - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 11.10 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 12.05 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 13.10 Garbus dodaje gazu (Ein Käfer gibt Vollgas) - komedia, Niem./Szwajc. 1973, reż. Rudolof Zehetgruber, wyk. Robert Mark, Joachim Fuchsberger, Kathrin Oginski, Heinz Reincke (87 min) 15.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989 16.05 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1998 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 GOTTSCHALK idzie! - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.00 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 18.30 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 19.30 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Okruchy dnia (The Remains of the Day) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. James Ivory, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Emma Thompson, James Fox, Christopher Reeve (129 min) 22.55 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.25 Waiting for the Man - komedia kryminalna, USA 1996, reż. Jeffrey Reiner, wyk. Glenn Plummer, Patrick Cupo, Ernie Reyes, Darren McGavin (89 min) 02.10 Wesołe igraszki naszych sąsiadów (Die munteren Sexspiele unserer Nachbarn) - film erotyczny, Niemcy 1977, reż. Rudolf Krause, wyk. Jane Invanoff, Margot Mahler, Renate Heß, Claus Tinney (75 min) 03.35 Czerwona Mila - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 04.25 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1998 (powt.) 05.15 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 (powt.) 3sat 06.50 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 07.05 Angielski dla początkujących - program edukacyjny 07.35 Passe-partout (1/6) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 09.45 Magazyn słoweński - migawki z młodej republiki 10.15 Euro Austria - magazyn gospodarczy 10.45 Raport - magazyn informacyjny 11.30 30 lat temu: Veruschka - portret modelki - film dokumentalny 12.00 Na opak - tydzień z Christophem Süßem 12.45 Spojrzenia wstecz: 50 lat temu: Hymn narodowy NRD - film dokumentalny 13.00 SWR3 New Pop Festival '99 (6) - koncert 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 14.30 Dalekie światy (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 15.15 Damskie sprawy - magazyn dla kobiet 15.40 Hilde Sochor - dziecko miasta - reportaż 16.00 Co jest, nie znacie jeszcze Korffa? (Nanu, Sie kennen Korff noch nicht) - komedia kryminalna, Niemcy 1938, reż. Fritz Holl, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Agnes Straub, Senta Foltin, Fritz rasp (91 min) 17.35 Porady i trendy - magazyn poradnikowy 18.00 Gdy dzieci mają zmartwienie - film dokumentalny 18.30 Zagranica - magazyn korespondentów 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Nie ufaj nikomu poniżej 20! - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Die Verschwörung des Fiesco zu Genua - spektakl telewizyjny na podstawie sztuki Friedricha Schillera, Niemiecki Teatr Narodowy 1991 (100 min) 22.00 Śpiewa Hanna Schygulla - program muzyczny 23.30 Boulevard Bio - talk show Alfreda Biolka 00.30 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.55 MA 2412 - program kabaretowy 01.10 Studio sport - aktualności 02.20 Jazzfestival Berno 1998: Gala Night - koncert 04.25 Nie ufaj nikomu poniżej 20! - film dokumentalny (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 06.45 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Wowser - serial animowany 08.05 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.35 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 10.50 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 11.15 Snovsen - film dla dzieci, Dania 1992, reż. Joergen Vestergaard, wyk. Bjarke Smitt Vestermark, Amalie Alstrup, Nadi Mecovski, Jannie Faurschou (78 min) 12.30 Matusalem II - Ostatni Beauchesne - film przygodowy, Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cantin, wyk. Marc Labreche, Emile Proulx-Cloutier, Steve Gendron, Marie-France Monette (91 min) 14.30 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 14.50 Jak nakręcono disneyowskiego 'Tarzana' - reportaż 15.55 Thunderstone - serial SF, Australia 1999 16.25 Duch Ned - serial animowany 16.55 Żółwie Ninja - serial animowany 17.20 Super Toy Club - magazyn dla dzieci 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji 22.05 Ciotka Trude z Buxterhude (Tante Trude aus Buxterhude) - komedia, Niemcy 1971, reż. Franz J. Gottlieb, wyk. Rudi Carrell, Ilja Richter, Mascha Gonska, Theo Lingen (85 min) 23.40 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 00.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Program nocny TM3 06.00 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) 08.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Tmini3 - seriale animowane 13.20 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów (powt.) 15.10 Wymarzona podróż - magazyn turystyczny 16.10 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, moda, hobby, zdrowie, macierzyństwo - magazyn poradnikowy 19.15 Przed i po - magazyn mody (powt.) 20.15 Głowa nie od parady (Modern Problems) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Ken Shapiro, wyk. Chevy Chase, Patti D'Arbanville, Mary Kay Place, Nell Carter (91 min) 22.05 Przybysze (Alien Nation) - film SF, USA 1988, reż. Graham Baker, wyk. James Caan, Mandy Patinkin, Terence Stamp, Kevin Major Howard (86 min) 23.45 Il cavaliere dai cento volti - film przygodowy, Włochy 1960, reż. Pino Mercanti, wyk. Lex Barker, Liana Orfei, Livio Lorenzon, Herbert A.E. Böhme (75 min) 01.05 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.35 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów (powt.) 03.20 Głowa nie od parady (Modern Problems) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Ken Shapiro, wyk. Chevy Chase, Patti D'Arbanville, Mary Kay Place, Nell Carter (91 min) (powt.) 04.55 Czas na kino - magazyn filmowy Vox 06.15 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 06.45 Magazyn reklamowy 07.45 Bezchmurnie: Costa del Sol (powt.) 08.40 Siły natury - reportaż (powt.) 09.40 VOXTOURS (powt.) 10.35 Süddeutsche TV - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Süddeutsche Zeitung 11.30 Sindbad E Il Califo Di Bagdad (Der Schatz des Piraten) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1973, reż. Pietro Francisci, wyk. Robert Malcolm, Gigi Bonos, Sonja Wilson, Spartaco Conversi (80 min) 13.05 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 13.55 Flatbed Annie & Sweetie Pie (Lady Truckers) - film sensacyjny, USA 1978, reż. Robert Greenwald, wyk. Annie Potts, Kim Darby, Harry Dean Stanton, Arthur Godfrey (90 min) (powt.) 15.45 Wokół Morza Śródziemnego - magazyn podróżniczy 16.40 Bezchmurnie: Wyspy Kanaryjskie - magazyn podróżniczy 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta - magazyn dokumentalny 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 18.45 Światowe parki natury (11/13) - serial dokumentalny 19.15 Zabijanie dla życia (12/13) - serial dokumentalny 20.15 Bob Roberts - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Tim Robbins, wyk. Tim Robbins, Giancarlo Esposito, Ray Wise, Gore Vidal (100 min) 22.15 SPIEGEL TV Special - magazyn informacyjny 00.20 Kobiety (Femmes) - film erotyczny, Francja 1983, reż. Tana Kaleya, wyk. Alexandra Stewart, Helmut Berger, Dirke Altevogt, Tina Sportolaro (70 min) 01.45 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 02.20 VOXTOURS (powt.) 03.20 Ecoute voir - thriller, Francja 1978, reż. Hugo Santiago, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Samy Frey, Florence Delay, Anne Parillaud (110 min) 05.15 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny, USA 1993/97 06.00 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych VIVA 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 08.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 10.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (ABBA-Teens) 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości: The Bates) 23.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódż z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor Gorzów Wielkopolski z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORT Ostankino z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BR Alpha z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MDR z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TM3 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 1999 roku